


Plan of Attack

by hooves02 (FreakCityPrincess)



Series: Crackfic Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Basically 2k words of Thrawn getting turned on by Eli being smart, Behind the scenes Thrawn and Ezra adventures, Crack-ish, Grysk war, I have no idea, In which Eli is very loud, M/M, Shower Sex, So have this smutty interlude instead, This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written, Why have the Chiss trusted Thrawn with his own military base?, blue man hot, needy space cowboy, note to self: don't have shower sex with thrawn, sweet pure blueberry, takes place in the verse of an epic long fic i want to write which time prevents at the moment, the Vagaari are also involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/hooves02
Summary: Thrawn returns from an investigative mission deep into Grysk territory. Eli has a couple of new ideas he'd like to share－ but not before they both have a well-deserved shower.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Crackfic Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007442
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	Plan of Attack

_The Five Sages_ was a Chiss orbital military base hidden behind an asteroid cluster, a strategically sound location that an enemy would think twice to approach and were even likelier to miss detecting in the first place. With the approaching war against the Grysk forces, the base became an invaluable asset to the CDF, and they did, of course, place it under the purview of one Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo. 

But the base had been decommissioned for a long time, so even the most senior of its personnel didn't have access to luxuries as befit their status, like spacious quarters and private 'freshers. Thrawn, at least, had private quarters, even if they were a bit cramped and sorely lacking in the natural light department. 

Eli Vanto yawned and stretched back in the chair at Thrawn's desk. Not that natural light mattered at _this_ hour; engrossed in studying the files Thrawn had composed about Grysk military strategy and weaponry, he'd lost track of the time. The rest of the base would be asleep by now except for the night-shift guards. 

He looked up with renewed interest when he heard the door open, his drowsiness disappearing. Thrawn came into the room without any noticeable injuries, although Eli turned on a second light to confirm this. 

Well. He had a bit of bruising and his clothes looked quite tattered, but he'd come back in one piece, dispelling Eli's most important concern. 

"We learnt all we needed to know," said Thrawn. "Bridger was most instrumental in our escape. I was not wrong about his experience escaping high-security zones." 

Eli turned off his datapad, rising to his feet to approach the Chiss. "When are you going to admit that you actually like Ezra?" 

Thrawn wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him closer. Eli smothered a laugh. 

"I will admit no such thing. Have you analysed my reports?" 

Eli sighed, before leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Yes. I didn't find a lot of issues, but there are one or two things that could maybe use improvement. My suggestions won't make a big difference, though." 

Thrawn's eyes seemed to soften a moment. "Your ideas are always invaluable, Commander Vanto. Any plan I can come up with, you can certainly build upon. You possess an insight that so many lack." 

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Eli, flushing slightly. Even after all this time, getting a compliment from Thrawn felt like ascending to the celestial stratosphere. "You infiltrated a Grysk base, you say? You _stink._ " 

Thrawn smiled one of his minute Chiss-smiles. "No doubt it's been a long day for you as well." 

Eli grinned. "Oh, we're definitely on the same wavelength. Come on."

"Are you certain the communal 'freshers will not be in use at this hour?"

Eli shrugged. "Let's go find out." 

  
  


The communal 'freshers were as blissfully empty as Eli had hoped. Of course they were; nobody would be taking a shower at this time, a few hours away from the crack of dawn. They only needed one stall, but they had the entire place to themselves. 

Eli locked the stall door behind him, turning to face Thrawn, who'd also gotten undressed. The Chiss clearly held onto some reservations about the risk of what they were doing, but _risk_ was in Thrawn's nature, and Eli had no doubt whatsoever that once they got started, all those concerns would go down the drain. 

He was right; when the water hit him, Thrawn's muscles visibly relaxed, and he pulled Eli close. Eli was grinning like an idiot as the Chiss took it upon himself to run soapy foam down the length of his arms and back on his behalf, and melted into his touch when he did the same for Eli's front. Thrawn worked meticulously, his focus and attention almost too intense, and Eli shuddered at the touches that progressively deviated from the original idea of _getting clean._

"Turn around," Thrawn said close to his ear, and Eli took a breath and listened. When his back was to Thrawn's chest, a blue hand traced a path across his stomach and slipped further down with clear intent. 

Eli moaned, unable to help himself. He was conflicted about whether to seek out Thrawn's touch or the firmness of him at his back, his hips slotted against his, the hard heat of him between Eli's legs. 

"And now, Eli," Thrawn said in a low, soft voice that itself pushed him close to the edge, "You will tell me what improvements you wish to make to my plan of attack."

"W-What?" Eli stuttered out. "Are you serious right now?" 

Thrawn moved his hand up, his fingers trailing a tingling path along the valley between his hips. "Yes. Tell me how you would improve my plan, Eli Vanto." 

Eli shuddered with his whole body, bucking his hips back against Thrawn's. "I...I wrote it down on the report."

"Tell me." Thrawn bit the shell of his ear. "Tell me now."

Eli exhaled heavily, painfully aroused and unable to think. _I can't believe this._ "About－the ambush. In the Vagaari corridor." 

"Go on," said Thrawn, a hint of professional interest in his voice that made it so much more difficult for Eli not to beg for his touch. 

"If we－ wait for the second orbital rotation, it might give some of their ships time to drift out of firing range. _Thrawn, please._ " 

"Very good," said Thrawn, rewarding him with a squeeze. Still not enough to satisfy. "But I see no reason we cannot send fighters after those few ships, which will by then be cut off from their mother ship." 

"Because－" Eli gasped as Thrawn sped up fractionally. "Because that's more of our resources, and－wasted time." 

"Mm." Thrawn kissed the side of his neck. "But if we do not wait for that rotation, we will lose the element of surprise." 

"Connor nets." 

"You surprise me," said Thrawn, his hand working faster now, with purpose. "What happened to using less of our resources?"

"Thrawn," Eli gritted his teeth, stretching his arms out to balance himself with the help of the walls. "Can we _please_ have this debate _later?"_

"But you are doing quite well, all things considered," said Thrawn with a note of feigned surprise. 

Eli laughed, breathless. "Well, that's because I fucking love the sound of your voice. Now _please_."

"Very well. Brace yourself against the opposite wall." 

"The opposite…?" 

Eli broke off with a loud gasp when he felt two of Thrawn's fingers tease at his entrance. With Thrawn holding him steady by his hip, he shakily braced himself against the wall in front of him, leaning forward to give the Chiss a better angle to work with. 

Eli was sure he was being far too loud now, but last he'd checked, there was no one else in here, and even if someone did decide to come in, they would immediately turn tail. And hopefully not figure out just _who_ was in the stall on the far left. 

"Y-You're counting on the Vagaari to get involved," he exhaled, tensing around Thrawn's fingers. Force, how was he still thinking about _this?_ "But the...gravity wells, they're not...not a good enough bet. We need－added protection, something like a net between the spaces _－ah!_ "

"Go on," encouraged Thrawn, who'd just added a third finger. Eli pushed back against him, forcing him deeper, crying out with abandon when Thrawn curled his fingers. 

"Connor nets," Eli heaved. "You need more Connor nets. Enough of them to shield us completely when the...Grysk and Vagaari start...fighting each other." 

"Such an arrangement would limit our routes of escape."

Eli squeezed his eyes shut, biting back another moan. "Stars, do that again."

"This?"

"Ah－ _fuck. Yes. Please._ " 

"Very well." 

" _Fuck!"_

"Do you want me to stop?"

Eli shot him a withering look over his shoulder. "Does it _look_ like I want you to stop?" 

Thrawn mouthed apologetically at his heated skin. "I will give you what you ask for, Eli, but I rather want this experience to last. Why would you implement this course of action when it cuts off our escape routes?"

"I kriffing hate you sometimes."

Thrawn hummed. "I would say I deserve it. Now, your plan, Eli." 

Eli turned around abruptly, his gaze fiery and charged. "Start fucking me. _Now._ And _then_ I'll tell you."

Thrawn's lips twitched in an unmistakable grin. "You are a skilled negotiator. I had always thought so."

Eli's voice dropped an octave lower in warning. "Thrawn…"

"My apologies." Without warning, Thrawn lifted him by the hips, his feet coming clean off the floor, and backed him up against the wall with his legs wrapped around his waist. Eli held on for dear life before he realized exactly how _strong_ Thrawn was, and then marveled at the fact that he was being lifted so easily. 

The sound that left Eli's throat was almost a scream as Thrawn pushed into him from a decidedly _spectacular_ angle, the entire length of his back pressed up against the wall, his legs tightening around Thrawn's body instinctively as he scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders.

"Don't－drop me," Eli gasped, before Thrawn started moving, and his eyes rolled back in his head. " _Fuck._ That's...that's so…good…" 

"Hold onto me." 

"Thrawn－" Eli cut himself off with a scream as the Chiss thrust into him hard and fast, his arms around his shoulders becoming a death-grip. " _T_ _hrawn!"_

"Now," growled the Chiss, slowing down but keeping a measured pace that had Eli breathing raggedly. "What is your plan, Eli?" 

"I... _ah!_ I would...not...asteroid belt…" 

"You disagree with my choice of location?" 

"No. Yes. I mean… _Force._ "

Thrawn trailed his lips up the column of his neck, and Eli's arms around his shoulders tightened. How was he still _talking?_

"Tell me." 

Eli gritted his teeth. His cheeks were impossibly flushed. "Only if you go harder." 

Thrawn smirked. "As I stated. Skilled."

Eli cried out, again and again, his voice turning hoarse, and he was pretty sure half the base could hear him now but he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to care. He gasped out the words between thrusts, the pitch of his voice gradually climbing. 

"We...should...we should use the Yrmark system's sun－ _kriff!"_

Thrawn was so surprised by this idea that he abruptly stopped moving, and Eli half wanted to laugh, half wanted to cry. 

"That is a dangerous bet."

"For anyone besides _you,"_ Eli pointed out, heaving. He squeezed his eyes shut, collecting his thoughts, before continuing, "And...think of the symbolism. The Chiss have so many myths based around that sun. You want to give your people something to fight other than themselves? That's...that's how you unify them. Not just a common enemy. Symbolism." 

"Eli," Thrawn said softly, the pride and affection in his eyes so transparent that Eli was momentarily too stunned to breathe. 

He was also just a little bit impatient, seeing as this conversation _had_ interrupted something rather important. 

"Can we continue this later? When you're not inside of me?" 

Thrawn chuckled. "That's fair." 

Eli threw his head back. _Fucking finally._

Thrawn didn't stop this time, driving into him with purpose and all the single-minded attention Eli had come to expect of him, and before long he was tightening his grip and coming with a shout of Thrawn's name. 

Towards the very end he buried his face in the Chiss's shoulder, a breathy sob escaping him, and Thrawn took that as his cue to carefully pull out and help him stand back on his own two feet. 

Eli immediately collapsed forward into him, nearly knocking them both over to the floor. 

"Are you alright?" asked Thrawn, gently running a hand through his hair. "Was I too rough?" 

Eli chuckled weakly against his chest. "No. That was good." 

"I am glad to hear it." 

Eli looked up, his face and neck still flushed, his chest rising and falling with his still-heavy breaths. "I can't believe you decided to ask me about my ideas when we were doing _that."_

"I enjoy listening to your ideas, Eli." 

Eli laughed. "Even in the middle of sex? I don't know why I'm surprised." 

Thrawn slipped his arms around his waist, mouthing at his neck. "You were quite vocal today."

Eli blushed even harder, hiding his face in Thrawn's shoulder. "Yeah, well, we're even. Don't ever bring that up again." 

The slightest smirk graced his lips. "May I remind you at a later time that you were screaming my name?" 

Eli shoved himself off, his cheeks bright red and glowing in the infrared. "Okay! Let's...not... _ugh_. Please don't. You're insufferable." 

"I know," hummed Thrawn. "Will I need to carry you back to my quarters?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Eli, flicking the door lock. He made a show of marching out, but Thrawn caught up to him at the sinks and found his mouth in a purposeful kiss. Eli melted into his touch, forgetting the point he was trying to make, leaning closely into him. 

Thrawn lifted him so he was seated on the cold stone of the counter, casually fitting himself between Eli's legs. 

Eli broke the kiss to lean his forehead against his, exhaling heavily. 

"You will...uh, probably need to help me on the way there, though," he admitted. "I can't feel my legs."

"Excellent," said Thrawn, sounding way too pleased with himself. "And then, we will discuss your ingenious plan to use the Yrmak system's sun. I am very interested in what else you have to contribute to this."

  
  
  
  
  


"Bridger." 

The Jedi hopped down from the wing of the fighter he'd been repairing, wearing his usual bright grin of greeting. 

"Thrawn." 

Thrawn nodded towards the fighter. "Admiral Ar'alani told me to convey her thanks. The upgrades you installed on our fighters have proven most useful in her mission." 

Ezra wiped his brow with a sleeve. "Glad to hear that. I was worried she hated me."

"She dislikes people with your general disposition." 

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "What does _that_ mean?"

"The Admiral prefers working with those who remain professional at all times. She also does not appreciate _cheerfulness._ Or the fact that you taught her navigators that childish game."

"The Floor is Mustafar," huffed Ezra. "And of course it's childish, they're _children._ And what's wrong with being cheerful? _You_ look more cheerful than usual today."

Thrawn relented. "We have made significant improvements to the original plan of attack."

A strange expression crossed Ezra's features. Thrawn frowned slightly. It looked like a cross between smugness, embarrassment and knowingness. 

It finally resolved itself into a little smirk. 

"Let me guess," said Ezra. "The sun of the Yrmark system?" 

Thrawn froze. 

"Good plan," commented Ezra. "I'll finish my work here and get back to you. Good day, Commander Thrawn."

And with that, the Jedi climbed back onto the wing, leaving behind a speechless former Grand Admiral who'd never been so caught off-guard in his _life._

_Perhaps Bridger has studied Chiss art?_

_Yes. That has to be the case._

_Perhaps he is more intelligent than I give him credit for._

_He definitely only knows this because he's studied Chiss art._

**Author's Note:**

> Note re: Ezra's health; No, he didn't overhear *everything*! Just walked in and stood there confused long enough to hear Eli propose his alternative, realized exactly what was going on, and immediately turned tail. 
> 
> Ezra is safe, y'all!


End file.
